Murder Most Foul
by SeulWolfe
Summary: Summary:: Ginny had some evil plans for her husband. Slash, Het and happy ending. HPGW, HPSS, DMRL and mentions of others.. ONE SHOT.


Title:Murder Most Foul 1/1

Author: SeulWolfe/Vasaio/ lj user"calanor" 

Rating: Innocent

Pairing: Harry/Ginny, Draco/Remus, Harry/Snape

Contains: drama

Warnings: spoilers for OOTP... what Half Blood Prince?

Disclaimer:Jk owns Harry and company.

A/N: A Plot bunnie that bit me on the butt while I was doing some writing..and listening to the news...

Betaed by the wonderful lj user"jadzia7667" 

Summary: Ginny had some evil plans for her husband. Slash, Het and happy ending

They were walking quietly down the path towards their home. Harry Potter was thinking over the past few days that he had spent with his two children. He had attended the Yule ball last evening at Hogwarts to see his darling daughter crowned Queen of the ball. Lexandra was beautiful in her green dress, as was the handsome young man beside her, Liam Malfoy.

Ginny had thrown nine kinds of hell when she found out her daughter was dating a Malfoy. Harry informed her that he was perfectly fine with the outcome.

Young Malfoy was a perfect gentleman with Lexie and treated her like a queen. Just by watching them, Harry saw that the young man had eyes for only Lexie. He and Draco had shared knowing smiles. This was the future they had fought for so long ago when together they battled Lord Voldemort and won.

This morning was spent watching his son catch the snitch at the last game before winter break. Sirius James flew much like his father did at his age; breakneck speeds and enough recklessness to leave everyone breathless and with a few less years on their lives.

He and Draco had cheered loudly for the Slytherin team as their sons flew around the pitch.

But tonight was laying heavily on his mind. Harry had only returned from America from an assignment for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement to vicious rumors of Ginny's activities in his absence.

Ginny had two live in lovers. One happened to be Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan's son, Michael. The other was Neville and Luna's son, Jefferson. Both were younger men, only a year or so older than their daughter who was a seventh year at Hogwarts.

He had received letters and firecalls from the irate parents, not that he blamed them. Ginny had always been after the big picture and Harry working all the time didn't set well with her. Mind you, he didn't have to work with being one of the richest wizards in Britain. But he didn't want to sit around all day and do nothing.

It wasn't his style.

Harry hadn't been to his home yet as he and Ginny met at Hogwarts where they stayed as guests of the Headmaster, Severus Snape.

Harry smiled warmly. Severus Snape was the current headmaster of Hogwarts, an event which took everyone by surprise. Especially when the castle herself chose the snarky man. The past ten years had been good for the man in black. Harry even noticed a slight twinkle in his eyes when he and Ginny arrived three days ago with Draco and his husband, Remus Lupin.

As the house at Godric's Hollow came into view, Harry was brought back to the present. As they stepped up the front door, he noticed that the door was open. Pulling his wand, Harry pulled Ginny behind him as he approached the open door.

He never made it as he heard a whispered spell and he was consumed with darkness.

Hours later, Harry woke up to someone carding their fingers through his hair. "Foolish, foolish man, what am I going to do with you? Scaring me like that."

"Severus."

"Yes, Love." Lips ghosted over his forehead.

"I never go anywhere without my dragonhide vest. You know that. Especially tonight, when I found out what she had planned. But..."

"But you had to catch her in the act...Harry you're going to make an old man out of me."

"At least I don't have to ask her for a divorce, now do I?"

Dark eyes gleamed down at the younger man. "No, you don't. And now you can quit that job at the Ministry and come to Hogwarts and teach."

"And what would the benefits be my dear lover?" Harry asked, grinning up his partner.

There was a knock at the door and two men stepped in. Draco stepped forward. "The boys confessed to Ginny's murder plot. She told them that with you out of the picture, she would be lauded as the hero's widow. When all the attention died down, they could leave the country with your vast fortune."

"She would have been highly upset then. As she was not listed in my will. My children would OR will inherit when I die." Harry patted Severus' hand where it laid on his on the bed when it tightened around his other hand. "Which won't be for a very long time, Love." The dark haired man swallowed.

"Well that it might be, when they informed me you had been attacked, I was...scared."

Draco and his companion left the room quietly, leaving the two men alone. The blond smiled. The past had been righted at last.

Three years ago, Lexie and her brother had been in the attic of their home shifting through odds and ends when they came across their mother's journals.

Sirius James was livid by time they finished reading them.

Their Dad had been tricked into marrying their mother. She had known through her brother Ron that Harry was planning on confronting the one person he held feelings for after the demise of the Dark Lord.

She brewed a lust and fertility potion, spiked his butterbeer and made sure she was in the right spot when the potion kicked in. She was pregnant by morning.

She gave him a week before she told him the good news. Harry's conscience led him down a path he didn't want; a marriage to Ginny Weasley.

When the children showed him the journals, Harry felt free for the first time in his life.

Their marriage hadn't been a happy one, with the exception of his two children. After Sirius' birth, Ginny had taken to having discreet affairs. Only Harry found out about them and with the appearance of the journals, he approached the one person his heart had always yearned for.

Severus Snape.

The person he had planned on approaching all those years ago.

Fate had a funny way of dealing with things, but in the end of it all, Harry was blessed with two wonderful children and now the man he had loved from afar.

And with a strange twist of luck, was loved and longed for as well.

Now everything fell into place and he was free.

Even if there was Murder most foul.

Indeed.


End file.
